swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-95 Headhunter
An outdated series of starfighter, the Z-95's endurance, adaptability, and large numbers has led to its continued use long after its initial production run had ceased. A multi-purpose starfighter, the Z-95 has spawned countless variants, with individual forces, government, squadrons and owners adding and adapting componentry and systems. Developed in a cooperative venture between Incom Industries (now the Incom Corporation) and the now-defunct Subpro Corporation, the Z-95 is largely recognized as the premiere starfighter of its era, and the forerunner of the incredibly successful X-wing starfighter. The Z-95 has changed throughout the years, eventually evolving into the T-65 Incom X-wing starfighter. The initial Z-95 models resembled atmospheric craft rather than deep-space starfighters. Early production models were twin-tailed wedge-shaped craft with bubble-cockpits. As the series progressed, the bubble-cockpit got smaller, with increased instrumentation compensating for reduced visibility. Subsequent models had swing-wings and a forked tail with twin engines. These initial models (the Mark I, or Z-95mk1) were very maneuverable in an atmosphere. The basic frame was 11.8 meters long, and had weapons hardpoints located on wing and fuselage. Incom added new Z-95s annually during the height of production. Among the most common variants were the Z-95C4d, a ground support bomber equipped with additional bomb-racks and ordnance hard-points. The Z-95ER was an extended range model, with additional consumable tankages. The Z-95ML was a missile launch platform, with added missile racks and long-range ordnance hard-points. The Z-95XT was a two-person fighter used as a trainer. The Rebel Alliance used the XT as a training vessel as well as for ferrying runs in-system or between ships in the fleet. These later-era Z-95s had a basic configuration that strongly hinted at the T-65 X-wing that was to soon take the galaxy by storm. A thin, pointed spaceframe rested between two large engine clusters, from which foils extended outward. The tips of the foils typically housed the primary weapons (usually blasters or laser weapons) while the fuselage provided a more stable platform for missile weapons. Later in the production run, the Z-95-AF4 (Assault Fighter 4) featured twin engine clusters that split into a total of four engine thrusters, much like the modern X-wing. These later Headhunters also had the capability of splitting the foils into attack position, widening the coverage area of the wing-mounted weapons. Each generation of Z-95 has increased in speed. Compared to today's fighters, Z-95s have low maneuverability. The Mark I, with its aerodynamic styling, offered a greater airspeed-to-space speed ratio than later models. Z-95s are typically not equipped with hyperdrive engines, though famed Republic (and later Alliance) tactician Adar Tallon developed a variant -- the Z-95t -- which featured a class 3 hyperdrive, and increased maneuverability. Later Z-95s did feature an Incom Gbk-435 hyperdrive motivator, and a Narmox Zr-390 navicomputer system. Smuggler Alliance leader Mara Jade piloted a modified Z-95 with a hyperdrive before switching to larger, more practical craft. The Z-95 Headhunter is notorious for being able to take brutal punishment before falling apart, though as starfighter weapon technology has progressed, Headhunter pilots would rather trust their flying than their armor and shields. Z-95s have respectable armor plating, but their shielding tends to be very light. Near the end of the product line, Z-95s could boast a titanium alloy hull and XoLyyn shielding. Weapons systems vary among the different models, but most Z-95s are equipped with two wing-mounted triple-blasters, which are fire-linked. Another common weapon systems are a bank of concussion missiles. The dedicated missile platform Z-95s, of course, had increased payloads. A common model featured twin Taim & Bak KX5 fire-linked laser cannons, and twin Krupx MG5 concussion missile launchers. These weapons are controlled through a Fabritech ANq 2.4 tracking computer and SI 5g8 "Quickscan" vector imaging system. Sensor systems include a Fabritech ANS-5c unit with long-range Phased Tachyon Detection Array #PA-9r and one short range Primary Threat Analysis Grid model #PG-7u The Z-95s first appeared in Han Solo at Star's End (1979) by Brian Daley. This novel described the snub-fighter's swing-wing design, forked tails, and bubble cockpits. Han Solo and Jessa led a squadron of Headhunters in battle with Corporate Sector IRDs. In Archie Goodwin and Alfredo Alcala's adaptation of the Daley novel in newspaper strip format depicted the Z-95s as twin-tailed wedge-shaped craft. This roleplaying adventure Tatooine Manhunt had the second visual representation of the craft, using an old Joe Johnston production sketch of an X-wing fighter.